tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. Lyrics :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump the in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guards :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart :Bumping all the trucks around the yard :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time :Now, he thinks that he's in charge :The trucks decide to play another joke :And Diesel's plans will all go up in smoke :He pulls and he pulls until he breaks the chain :On, on, on! He's off the rails again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand :Looking for a way to foil their plans :Nothing seems to work. It's just makes matters worse :Trucks are always on the hand :They try their time until they get their chance :But no one is expecting if they pounce :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on! The trucks have won again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks Episodes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * Snow Engine * The Spotless Record Trivia * Two of the accidents in the clip weren't actually caused by trucks. When Thomas crashes into a barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * A draft version with the trucks giggling throughout the entire song can be heard on some releases of Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dirty Objects: # The trucks pushing James past the bridge. # An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. * Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. * Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. * The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. * Oliver Owns Up - An extended shot of Oliver falling in the turntable well. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Thomas after he crashed into the barn. * Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. * A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. Gallery File:DirtyObjects26.jpg File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects3.jpg File:DirtyObjects43.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp12.png File:OliverOwnsUp13.png File:OliverOwnsUp14.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine14.jpg|The Fat Controller, Henry, and Diesel File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine33.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.jpg Image:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.jpg|Diesel and Thomas Image:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.jpg Image:Heroes5.jpg Image:Heroes6.jpg Image:Heroes28.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord2.jpg Image:TheSpotlessRecord5.jpg Image:TheSpotlessRecord6.jpg Image:TheSpotlessRecord45.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord50.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord51.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord52.png Image:ToadStandsBy15.jpg Image:ToadStandsBy13.jpg Image:ToadStandsBy19.jpg Image:ByeGeorge!12.jpg Image:ByeGeorge!13.jpg Image:ByeGeorge!14.jpg Image:SnowEngine4.jpg Image:SnowEngine55.png Image:SnowEngine56.png Image:SnowEngine58.png Image:SnowEngine59.png Image:SnowEngine60.png Image:SnowEngine61.png|Toad Image:SnowEngine62.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png Image:SpecialAttraction.png|Percy Image:HarveyToTheRescue40.jpg Image:HarveyToTheRescue41.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue42.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament11.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain32.jpg File:TrustThomas4.png File:PopGoestheDiesel19.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel10.jpg File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png Category:Songs